


Sanctuary

by ruotaku2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruotaku2/pseuds/ruotaku2
Summary: Nero happens to see something he never would have imagined, Credo suffering to Sanctus. Nero rushes to find help and runs into Dante and leads him to Credo.
Relationships: Credo & Sanctus (Devil May Cry), Credo/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never wrote anything before and I’ve noticed a lack of Dante/Credo. This is a bit of a vent fic. WARNING: This fic will contain Rape elements and the like only done by Sanctus in the first chapter. Dante will help Credo.
> 
> I’m not sure how many chapters I will make, but I at least want to have a more uplifting moment for Credo.

Credo parted his lips in a silent gasp, air punched from his lungs, unable to breathe as Sanctus mercilessly pounded into him. Head down and hair a mess, out of place, he harshly sunk his teeth into his bottom lip in attempt to keep silent. 

As blood trickled from the fresh wound on his lip, he slowly lifted his gaze, noticing the door was ajar. Credo’s blood froze like ice in that moment, eyes wide, though he didn’t make a sound as his gaze met Nero’s. Watching, frozen in absolute horror, Nero kept silent as to not alert Sanctus. 

Nero quietly closed a hand over his own mouth, his breath forgotten as he watched Credo shake his head, carefully as to not draw attention to it. He mouthed silently for Nero to run away before a sudden strangled cry was forced out of him as his hair was pulled, yanking his head back. 

Softly, Credo hissed through gritted teeth, before a sudden wave of nausea took over him and he lurched forward, heaving and vomiting onto the floor. Disgusted, Sanctus suddenly stopped his actions, his expression contorting as he shoved Credo forward into his own bile.

“Disgusting whore. You do this every single fucking time!” 

Sanctus lodged a foot harshly into Credo’s gut, kicking the air out of him as he attempted to vomit once more, his stomach twisting in knots. At that moment, Nero took off unnoticed.

‘I have to find Dante..!’ 

Nero turned a corner and then another, not sure exactly where his feet were leading him in his blind panic, his eyes stinging, threatening red with tears. Heart racing and pounding in his ears, breath heavy and uncontrolled, suddenly Nero walked into someone’s back.

Chuckling as he turned around, low and behold it was Dante.

“Hey, watch where you’re goin’, k...” 

Dante’s words came to an abrupt halt as he took in Nero’s concerning state. He furrowed his brow, eyes razor sharp as he asked with a serious tone. 

“What’s up?” 

Nero, struggling with his words, lips trembling, looking into Dante’s eyes pleadingly. 

“It’s...It’s Credo. He....” 

Biting his tongue, Nero fell silent for a moment as his voice threatened to shake, losing control of himself.

“He needs help.” 

It’s all he could manage and Dante immediately understood. With a nod from the man clad in his iconic red coat, Nero lead him quietly back to the room Credo had been in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante finds and helps Credo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing, but I’m still going to put another WARNING here just in case. This chapter isn’t as harsh, but Credo’s condition is still brutal.

As Dante and Nero drew closer to the room, quiet, as to not be suspected, the sound of a heel clicked. Both came to a halt. 

Dante breathed slowly through his nose, before his lips pulled back into a wry smile. Turning towards the source of the sound, his smile not reaching his eyes, he spoke in his usual nonchalant tone. 

“Hey, babe, you miss me already?”

His gaze met that of Gloria’s as she let out a light chuckle, Nero looking between them, utterly confused. 

“Just taking a stroll.”

She cocked an eyebrow, curious of what the two had been up to. Feeling Dante’s unwavering demonic energy, she never once took her gaze away from his. 

As if understanding completely without needing Dante to say a word, she nodded her head and offered a hand to Nero.

Nero’s eyes laid on her outstretched hand, brows furrowed with worry. He looked to Dante whom placed a hand upon his shoulder, eyes pleading for the safety of his brother. 

Dante gave him a reassuring smile, a squeeze on his shoulder, and Nero slowly took a step towards Gloria, taking her offered hand in his own before she lead him away.

Watching as they went, Dante slowly took another breath, before turning to the task at hand. Facing the door leading to the room, his mind fixed on Ebony and Ivory if need be.

Dante was between kicking down the door and quietly entering. Choosing the second option as to not want to startle Credo and maybe get the jump on Sanctus, he quietly opened the door, and what his eyes were met with froze his blood.

Sanctus was no longer in the room, but his eyes lay glued upon Credo’s form on the floor. 

Credo lay on his stomach, eyes glazed, practically lifeless, his breathing shallow. Covered in his own bile, blood, and... 

Dante grit his teeth, carefully closing the door behind him and locking it, before making to Credo’s side. Gingerly, he traced his fingertips along Credo’s cheek, just barely ghosting his skin.

Cracking just barely a smile as he noticed the other man’s gaze shift, he turned his head to take in the room. Thankfully there was a bathroom, a bed behind him, though it was ruined, save for a spare sheet. 

Dante stood, taking the sheet into his hands, before kneeling back at Credo’s side, his voice soft.

“Hey... Kiddo came to find me. He’s safe.”

Credo’s eyes stared into Dante’s, before he gave a slight nod, unable to speak just yet. 

Dante took that as his cue and carefully wrapped Credo up in the sheet, lifting him up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. 

He gingerly sat Credo down as he removed his own coat and kneeled before him, resting an arm upon his own knee, his voice soft.

“I can leave if you’d like some privacy.”

As Dante went to stand, a hand reached out, grasping at his vest. Dante immediately halted and lowered his gaze to Credo’s trembling hand. Pausing for a moment, almost hesitating, he then took Credo’s hand in his own and gave it a firm reassuring squeeze.

“I won’t.”

It’s all Credo needed to hear, before he attempted to stand, legs wobbling beneath him, his body feeling weak and worn. His knees gave and Dante caught him, unfazed by Credo’s current state. 

Dante turned, holding the other man close as he reached to turn the shower on for him. Stepping in, clothes and all, Dante held Credo, taking the brunt of the cold water as it slowly warmed for the other.

His voice once again was soft, quiet and gentle. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante assists Credo, hoping to comfort him and his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know each chapter is very short and I’m not sure where I’m going with this, but I’m here now lol

Feeling somewhat cleaner than he was previously and the water running cold, Credo carefully makes his way out of the shower with the help of Dante. Wrapping a towel around his waist and shoulders, Dante continues to help him out of the bathroom.

“You...uh, got a room?” 

Dante asked slowly, his tone slightly awkward and possibly a bit nervous. Credo turned his gaze to him and muttered a simple-

“These are my quarters.”

-before slowly walking towards his bed with a slight limp, though Dante was quick to react and helped him over to his bed, easing him to sit down.

As Dante rummaged through Credo’s closet for a change of clothes, Credo’s eyes were glued to the mess on the floor. He did not say a word of his own mess and instead uttered-

“You’re soaked and dripping everywhere.”

His tone was neutral, no sign of any actual annoyance. Dante chuckled at that as he pulled out a shirt and pants for the other, before turning and approaching him. 

“I’ll take care of it. Here.”

He held the change of clothes out for Credo and the other, almost hesitant, his gaze stuck on Dante, before lowering and taking the clothes, muttering his thanks. 

Dante gave a nod, before turning and looking at the task at hand, hands on his hips as he was deep in thought. 

Carefully, a hand brushed Dante’s arm and he looked over his shoulder with a touch of a smile. Credo’s voice was hoarse and soft, his gaze to the floor.

“Is Nero...”

He couldn’t finish his words before Dante chimed in.

“The kids alright. I’ve got someone with him.”

Credo slowly breathed in quiet relief, brow knitted. Neither of them knew where to go from here, a silence settling over them as Credo began to carefully dress and Dante began to clean up the mess on the floor. Dante had used towels and cleaning supplies he found from the bathroom. Credo had given him a judgemental look, though he made no comment. 

Now completely clothed and somewhat decent, Credo slowly stood and stepped over to his wardrobe, opening a door to look at himself in the mirror behind it. A frown placed on his face as he delicately brushed his fingertips along the bruises on his neck. He breathed slowly, almost as if in pain from thoughts of what had just occurred moments ago, though, suddenly he was taken away from those thoughts as a heavy red coat was placed over his shoulders.

Not quite startled, but taken slightly aback, he turned to face Dante, whom had silently moved to retrieve his coat and place it upon the other. Dante wore a gentle smile, his eyes finding Credo’s, though neither knew not what to say to one another. 

After a long drawn silence, it was Dante to be the one to break it.

“Nero had caught me in the middle of snooping around.”

He chuckled lightly, turning a bit, his eyes looking elsewhere, though at nothing.

“I’m not sure if he was looking for me exactly, or just anyone. But, I couldn’t just look at the kid. Not when he looked so worked up like that.”

Dante sighed, his voice slightly hoarse as he said his next words.

“If it were my brother...”

He looked to Credo, his gaze sharp with determination, but with a slight loneliness. 

“I messed up before, but no way in hell would I let the kid suffer from what I went through.” 

Dante dropped his gaze, turning away once more, busying himself with a framed picture of Credo, Nero and Kyrie on the other’s shelf. Credo followed him with his gaze, unsure of how to react, worried for Nero’s well being of what the other had witnessed. 

Quietly, he turned, searching through his wardrobe and offering a change of clothes to Dante. Dante looked at the other curiously and quirked a smiled, which in return, Credo rolled his eyes and shoved the clothes into Dante’s hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante comforts Credo. The two of them have a calm moment before the question is asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight WARNING for this chapter due to just the question being asked about what had happened. It doesn’t go into very much detail, but still wanted to put the warning there.
> 
> I also headcanon that Credo likes William Blake.

Letting out a sigh of relief as he felt refreshed, no longer in drenched clothing, Dante exited the bathroom to find Credo lying atop his bed, in which had been ridden of the destroyed sheets. He let a soft hum break the silence, announcing himself to the other. Credo slowly turned to meet his gaze, silently putting his book down. 

Dante took in the others book collection at that, noticing a slight familiarity. 

“William Blake, huh?”

Softly chuckling and shaking his head, he brought his gaze back to Credo, a smile pulled on his lips. 

“You really remind me of someone.”

Credo gave him a slight incredulous look, 

‘What could he possibly mean by that?’

Furrowing his brow, his lips pursed, Credo stood to meet the other by his bookshelf. 

“Who could I possibly remind you of?”

Dante snickered, following Credo’s gaze to his books, looking at them almost fondly.

“No one important. Though, you got the attitude like them too. Stuck up asshole.”

Credo snapped his gaze to Dante, nearly seething with annoyance. Dante only chuckled, loving teasing the other. Credo scoffed at Dante’s laughter towards his annoyance.

“You couldn’t possibly remind me of anyone other than a deranged clown.”

Dante only laughed at that, noticing a slight flush upon the other man’s cheeks. As if answering himself to his own silent question, he gave a nod and fondly gazed at Credo.

“My brother.”

Credo blinked once, turning back to face Dante, taken slightly off guard, his eyes full of confusion.

“What?”

His gaze finding the books once more, slowly trailing his fingertips along each of them as he looked them over, his tone full of nostalgia as quiet memories filled his mind. 

“My brother. He loved William Blake. I would bug him nonstop, wanting to play, but all the bookworm wanted to do was read.”

He chuckled at that, shaking his head, looking to Credo, who’s expression softened, filled with curiosity, despite remarking,

“You sound like an insufferable child. As you are as an adult.” 

Dante burst into laughter at that, Credo couldn’t help the slight smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

The two caught each other’s gazes, Dante smiling wide, though Credo, even if it is barely noticeable, was also smiling. They stood in silence for some time, before their smiles slowly faded. Feeling slightly awkward, Dante’s gaze caught the bruises upon Credo’s neck before lowering, seemingly deep in thought as he wracked his brain, unknowing of how to ask what needed to be. 

He parted his lips in attempt to form words, then pursed his lips, shifting his weight on his feet, his eyes glued elsewhere, seeming nervous as he began to ask,

“How...”

As if knowing Dante were to ask the dreaded question of what had occurred, Credo interrupted him, his gaze sharp, brows furrowed, though he looked over Dante’s shoulder at nothing in particular.

“Too long.”

It was simple, short, blunt. His tone devoid of all emotion. He breathed sharp through his nose, his nerves sparking, hands tightening into fists. Dante lifted his head, noticing a strange energy around Credo and without hesitation, he took one of Credo’s hands in his own in hope of grounding him. 

It seemed to work, if a little. Credo quietly and slowly exhaled a shaking breath and found Dante’s gaze. The other gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. Credo seemed to continue without accord, turning away in fear of showing too much emotion to the other. 

“To protect Kyrie and Nero. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything happened to them.”

Dante quickly chimed in, taking a step forward. 

“So why not kick their ass?”

Credo turned, giving the other an incredulous look as if he had grown two heads.

“I cannot and will not harm his Holiness.”

Dante parted his lips, brow furrowed as he gave him a similar look. 

“But this is fine for him to do this shit to you? Last time I checked this wasn’t exactly holy.”

Huffing a breath, as if done with Dante already, he turned on his heel, though before he could take a step, Dante reached for him, grabbing hold of his arm. Credo froze and whipped his head towards Dante, eyes full of anger, teeth clenched together. Dante only looked back at him with an expression almost pleading for the other to let him in. He understood the mistake he had made and let go of Credo’s arm.

“I know.”

His voice was soft and gentle as it was before as if trying to calm a beast. As if trying to calm Credo like he would want to be calmed. Understanding only by feeling the others presence. The disturbance surrounding Credo. An animal scared and cornered. And like that, Credo crumbled in Dante’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credo has a nightmare and Dante is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight WARNING for this as it contains a nightmare caused from PTSD and surgery elements while awake.

Opening his eyes, squinting as a bright light blurred his vision in the dark room, Credo found himself upon a cold table. As he went to sit up, he found he was unable to move, strapped down. He parted his lips in attempt to speak, but found himself unable to do so. Panic began to settle in. His ears began to ring, heart pounding, and then he saw it. 

Agnus.

Standing before him, the other man clad in an apron covered in red, a medical mask covering his face as he toyed with his instruments. Noticing Credo’s consciousness, Agnus’ eyes smiled as he danced a scalpel between his fingers. Credo’s eyes, full of fear, followed the scalpel as it was lowered to his abdomen. As the sharp knife pierced into his flesh, slowly, a scream finally wretched out of him and suddenly,

“Hey! Hey!”

Dante’s face came into view and he was back in his room, sitting up in his bed. Eyes wide and body trembling, Dante’s hand tightly squeezing his shoulder, he couldn’t breathe. His eyes darted around the room, his ears pounding, heart thundering, his skin soaked with sweat. Credo desperately pushed the blankets off of him and pulling up his shirt to inspect his abdomen. 

Feeling his skin with trembling fingertips, there was no fresh wound, only a scar. 

Dante came back into view, taking Credo’s hand in his own, his other still squeezing Credo’s shoulder, his eyes sharp yet worried.

“Hey. You’re alright. It was just a dream.”

Credo stared into Dante’s eyes, taking in the pale blue bright orbs, almost like gems. His breathing began to slow, though he suddenly pushed Dante away as he felt a rush of nausea and wretched nothing onto his bed. 

Dante furrowed his brow in worry, watching the other dry heave, nothing was left in Credo’s stomach. The Devil Hunter carefully ran his fingers through Credo’s hair in hope to calm him. It seemed to work as Credo lifted his head, his gaze once more finding Dante’s.

Dante gave a soft smile, caressing the others cheek, before pulling his hand away to sit upon the edge of Credo’s bed. 

“I have them too.”

It was all he could manage to say, unsure of how to comfort the other. Credo gave a slight nod, his gaze on his own hands grasping his bedding. 

“I thought you’d have gone by this time.”

It was all Credo could muster, unsure of really why Dante was still by his side. The Devil Hunter’s lips pulling into a cheeky smile as he glanced over his shoulder.

“You won’t get rid of me that easily. Besides, I gotta figure out what to do about my clothes so I can return these to you. They’re comfy and all, just...not my style.”

He gave a chuckle, though Credo rolled his eyes.

“I’ll have them cleaned for you in the morning.”

Dante turned his body to look at the Holy Knight, eyebrows raised in astonishment. Though, Credo had turned his head away, but Dante could see his reddened ears, giving a low chuckle as his lips pulled into a smirk. 

“Right.”

Dante had been in a chair as Credo was resting. The Holy Knight had poured his emotions onto the other, he crumbled and eventually exhausted himself to sleep. Dante had stayed by his side until Credo had drifted off, before moving himself to a chair by the window. He took in his surroundings, taking in the bookshelf full of William Blake books. The walls were adorned of paintings, Vincent Van Gogh, Leonardo da Vinci, MC Escher. The man sure had a taste for art of sorts. 

Dante turned his head taking in the glassware of teacups and spoons Credo seemed to collect. It was slightly odd, though it reminded him of someone. Someone dear to him. As that someone came to mind, Credo suddenly burst awake and Dante was out of his chair and by his side in seconds. 

As Dante pulled out of his own thoughts, he realized he was being stared at. He chuckled as Credo was giving him a strange look, not knowing where The Devil Hunter had gone into his own head. 

“Need a glass of water?”

Dante asked, finally standing up and stretching his limbs. Credo gave a light shake of his head, declining. 

“I’m fine. Though, I am awake now and should go check on my sister and Nero.”

Dante raised his eyebrows, thinking Credo should get more rest, but perhaps it’d be best if he occupied himself in making sure Nero and Kyrie were alright. He nodded and gave him a smile, offering Credo a hand. Credo didn’t take it and stood up on his own, his thoughts racing with annoyance for showing The Devil Hunter such weakness. Dante only chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, before bowing for Credo to lead the way. 

“I’ll join you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Credo pay a visit to Nero and Kyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning here, only just sibling bonding.

Dante couldn’t get his mind off of the scar that adorned Credo’s abdomen. It wasn’t any ordinary scar, almost as if...

He was drawn out of his thoughts as Nero had quickly opened the door, Kyrie behind him and they both suddenly were around Credo, enveloping their brother in a hug. Dante took a step back to give the family some space, watching for only a moment, before his heart began to ache at the sight. 

He busied himself with looking around the hallway, attempting to find anything interesting. 

Nero’s voice chimed in as he spoke to Dante, having pulled away from Credo, though Kyrie hung on. 

“Hey.”

Dante gave a snarky smile, resting an arm on the wall.

“Hey, kid.”

Nero immediately was annoyed by the “petname”, though he let it slide. As he drew closer to Dante, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes glanced up to him, shining brightly.

“Thank you. I didn’t... I didn’t tell Kyrie anything. Didn’t want her to worry. And she... She really doesn’t need to know about that. At least...not right now.”

Dante followed Nero’s eyes, watching Kyrie cling to her brother, giggling.

“Yeah. You’re probably right, kid.”

Nero gave him another look, as if he was losing his patience with the “old man”, but Dante only chuckled, before his and Nero’s attention was drawn by Kyrie’s voice.

“Hey, you two! Would you like to come in for tea?”

Dante raised his eyebrows and gave the little missy a smile, before chiming,

“Love to.”

His eyes met with Credo’s at that moment, whom, in which gave him just a touch of a smile, before following his sister into her room. It was at that moment as well as Nero had just noticed Dante hadn’t been clad in his iconic red coat, but in Credo’s clothes instead. He, however, didn’t get to make a remark as The Devil Hunter was already following Credo and Kyrie’s trail into the room, in which Nero followed suit.

Dante sat on a small two seat sofa as Nero sat on a separate chair across from The Devil Hunter. Credo helped his sister bring the tea to the two of them, glancing at Dante as he set a small fragile teacup before him on the table. Placing a small glass bowl of sugar cubes and the glass teapot as well on the table, Credo lifted the teapot to pour Dante a cup of tea, but was suddenly hit with a sharp pain in his lower back. 

Dante was quick to react as always, taking the teapot from Credo and gently setting it down, before steadying the man with a single hand, not wanting to draw too much attention. Nero had stood up from his chair, about to help, though as Kyrie reentered the room, he sat back down, watching the two men before him as Kyrie placed a teacup for herself and Nero on the table. 

Dante returned to his seat, giving Nero a reassuring nod, his lips pulling back into a smile as Kyrie caught his attention. 

“Thanks, little miss.” 

Her smile warmed everyone’s hearts in the room as she took a seat next to Nero in another chair. Credo, following suit, took his seat right next to Dante on the small sofa, continuing to pour The Devil Hunter a cup of tea and one for himself. 

Kyrie’s sweet voice chimed in, drawing everyone’s attention to her, her hands gently folded in her lap. 

“Nero told me you helped Credo.”

Dante was taken off guard, surely he had heard wrong? He gave Nero an incredulous look, before Kyrie continued. 

“Had I known my brother passed out from over exhaustion of training, I would’ve been there too. Nero seemed very distressed and I was afraid something awful had happened.”

Dante raised his eyebrows, surely Kyrie couldn’t be so naive to such a lie? She had to have known the truth, or rather something was amiss. Perhaps she knew something was off, but chose to not ask as of yet. Credo chimed in, carefully adding a sugar cube to his tea.

“There is no need to worry, sister. You know I have handled worse.” 

Kyrie furrowed her brow in worry, her gaze dropping to her hands in her lap, though, noticing this, Nero felt the urge to speak up, hating to see her sadness.

“Yeah. It’s called me.”

Credo gave Nero a slight look of annoyance as the nineteen year old snickered. Kyrie softly giggled at the two, and Dante couldn’t help but smile. Seeing a family laugh together, bonding, it ached, but left a pure feeling in his heart. 

Taken out of his thoughts, Kyrie offered Dante a tea cake, that he politely declined, not having much of a sweet tooth, save for strawberry sundaes. 

As the three of them chat away, Credo sips his tea in silence, time lost to him. As soon as he knew it, everyone had finished their tea and he stood, taking the dishes and offering to clean them in the small kitchen Kyrie had in her room. Kyrie tried her best to stop Credo, but the Holy Knight insisted and she allowed him, quietly giving her thanks. 

Credo smiled to his sister, taking the dishes and set them gently in the sink, turning on the faucet and adding dish soap. As he lifted a teacup, he nearly dropped it as another sharp pain struck through him. Luckily, another hand caught it, having excused himself to the kitchen. A hand rested on Credo’s lower back as the other offered the teacup to the Holy Knight. 

Credo gave Dante a slightly annoyed look as he took the teacup from him. Dante only smiled, stepping beside the other, though keeping his hand upon the small of Credo’s back, steadying him and keeping him grounded. The Holy Knight began to carefully wash the dishes, not saying a word about Dante’s insufferable hand touching him, though he wasn’t exactly annoyed either. No chance in hell would he ever tell that to Dante. 

The Devil Hunters gaze then wandered, taking in Credo’s form as the other washed the dishes. It was at that moment Dante realized the bruises on Credo’s neck were gone. Slowly blinking, Dante subconsciously moved his hand and brushed Credo’s hair behind his ear as it had fallen out of place. Before Credo could protest, Dante had moved away, hearing a footstep behind them, he leaned against the counter, finding Nero’s gaze. 

Dante were about to offer the kid a smile, before he realized, he wasn’t the one whom Nero was looking at. The nineteen year old’s gaze was upon Credo’s back, unsure of how to approach the man. Credo glanced at Dante’s abrupt movement and followed his gaze, turning around to find Nero pursing his lips. The nineteen year old suddenly dropped his gaze, unsure of how to go about anything of what he saw, his fist clenching. 

As Nero slowly exhaled, his ears heard Credo speaking. Finding the Holy Knights gaze once more, he held it. 

“I’m alright, Nero. Please, do not worry.” 

As Nero was about to protest, because like hell Credo was “alright”, he heard Kyrie’s voice calling from the room. 

“Nero! Can you come help me with something?”

The nineteen year old turned on instinct, but not before giving Credo another worrying look and saying,

“We’ll talk later.”

He turned to Dante.

“And we’ll talk about why the hell you’re wearing his clothes.”

Like that Nero walked away, Dante gave him a teasing smile as he went, then his gaze was drawn to Credo as the other exhaled a tired sigh. 

“It’s for his safety...”

Credo muttered, turning back to his dishes. Dante spoke up at that, crossing his arms. 

“You really do care about the kid, despite trying to be an ass towards him.”

Credo rolled his eyes, continuing to wash the dishes. 

“You’re still here.”

It wasn’t a question, nor really a statement. More like a realization that Dante had stuck around so long. That, and Credo’s attempt to get on Dante’s nerves, obviously it didn’t work. The Devil Hunter only chuckled, lightly, turning and beginning to help Credo with washing the dishes. 

“Unfortunately I’m not easy to get rid of.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Credo make their way back to Credo’s room and Kyrie sits down with Nero.

As the two were making their way back to Credo’s quarters, Credo came to an abrupt stop, as did Dante. Noticing the Holy Knights distress, he offered him a hand, in which Credo reluctantly accepted, after a moments hesitation. He pulled Credo close as they continued on, silence falling upon them. 

The Devil Hunter was about to make a comment, when he noticed Credo paused again. Following the others gaze, in front of them, at the end of the hall stood Agnus. Dante glanced back to Credo, whom grit his teeth, his eyes sharp with hate and annoyance. As Dante was about to intervene with a snarky comment, Agnus simply smiled and was on his way, almost as if he was never there to begin with. 

Credo’s blood boiled, his heart beginning to thunder, the beast within him stirring, though all it took was for Dante to take a step in front of him, holding his gaze. The Holy Knight slowly calmed, yet still annoyed, he pulled his gaze from Dante to look at the wall to his right. 

Huffing a breath, the Devil Hunter gradually raised a hand, though stopping as his fingertips barely brushed the skin of Credo’s cheek, as if asking for permission. Credo met his gaze out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing, allowing Dante to caress his cheek and slowly turned his head to face him. 

Credo’s brow furrowed in confusion, unsure why Dante was being so gentle with him. Unsure why Dante was still even here, save for needing his apparel back. The Holy Knight wracked his brain for any sort of answer, and it was at that moment he caught Dante’s soft expression. Those bright blue gems of the Devil Hunters eyes looking at him as if he had returned from somewhere lost and forgotten. Was Dante seeing him, or..?

“It isn’t polite to stare.”

Was all Credo could muster and Dante retorted back, “Can’t help it when the world is standing right in front of me.” Credo mentally groaned and rolled his eyes at that cheesy comment. Batting Dante’s hand away, he continued down the hallway, making his way to his room as Dante followed close behind. 

—————————————————

Kyrie sat next to Nero on the small sofa in her room, taking his hands into her own and holding them delicately. She knew something was wrong. Dante mysteriously being with Credo and wearing her brothers clothes? Nero, completely distressed and coming back with some strange woman? Whatever Nero had told her, she knew was a lie, but knew he was not yet ready to talk about what had happened, she wouldn’t hold it against him. She softly exhaled a breath and delicately raised a hand, guiding Nero’s head to turn towards her. She gave a soft, warm smile, before quietly speaking. 

“It’s alright if you can’t answer my questions. But, know that I am here, whatever it may be, I will never think less of you.” 

She gave Nero’s hands a gentle squeeze, and Nero, holding her gaze, almost lost in her eyes, pursed his lips, hesitating, and carefully exhaled, before telling her everything that had occurred that morning. 

—————————————————-

As the two made it back to Credo’s room, the Holy Knight holding the door for Dante, him following suit, they stood slightly awkwardly as Credo quietly closed the door. Neither one knowing exactly how to start a conversation at this given moment. Credo checked the time, softly muttering to himself, “Midnight...” it was late and he really should get rest. He needed to proceed his duty in the morning, despite the...intrusion of a certain...

Credo eyed the Devil Hunter who had been watching him from the corner of his eye. Dante gave a smile, and at that moment, something in Credo had enough. He stood up straight, fixing his posture, wincing just slightly, though unnoticed, and he walked up to Dante, eyeing those bright gems. 

“I refuse to be toyed with any longer. There is no need for you to be here.”

Dante nodded, but only laughed, his next comment, albeit harsh, 

“Sweetie, I don’t think I’m the one playing games with you here. Doesn’t make sense that I’m here, but the kid needed help and here I am.”

The Devil Hunter did a cocky little pose, arms slightly outstretched as if he revealed a magic trick. Credo’s eyes winced at the petname, scoffing. 

“You’ve helped, so now you can leave. Demon.”

Dante blinked his eyes, his own showing a slight red tint to them, ‘That’s how he wants to play it, huh?’ The Devil Hunter only chuckled at Credo’s poor attempt at riling him up. Taking just a step closer, he was in Credo’s personal space, their breath mingling between one another, eyes locked on one another, Dante’s voice low and sultry.

“I know you are, but what am I?”

Credo hissed through gritted teeth, shoving at Dante’s chest. “Insufferable, childish, how dare you call me a..!” Dante pulled him in, pressing his lips to Credo’s, his eyes falling closed as his arms wrapped around the other. Credo froze, hands grasping at Dante’s shirt, unsure of how to react, his breath stilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know none of this makes literally no sense, and I’m not very good with writing, but thank you to whoever stops by and even glances at this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante feels a little bad, but Credo isn’t really sure of how to react.

Dante knew he overstepped his boundaries, when did he not? He was trying his luck, testing Credo’s patience. As he noticed the other frozen in his arms, he immediately stopped, letting go, and taking a step back. Rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, his eyes found Credo’s face, he was staring right back at him, albeit surprised. Credo was frozen like a deer caught in headlights and he knew not what to do. It was almost priceless, but Dante knew he most likely fucked up.

Credo’s eyes searched the air, seeming lost, entirely unprepared for the Devil Hunters sudden show of affection. He was speechless. As he saw Dante move to leave, he immediately grabbed the other by the arm, cursing his hand for shaking. Dante slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the Holy Knight, eyes back to their normal bright blue, muttering an apology. 

“I, uh... Sorry. Don’t know what came over me.”

Bullshit, Credo thought, Savior smite him from above. His heart was pounding in his ears, he couldn’t think straight, the skin of his ears, cheeks, and neck flushed just barely. ‘Is he trying to make a fool of me?’ Credo wasn’t understanding any of this. None of the emotions running through his body made any sense. ‘Damn this Demon!’

Dante fully turned towards the other, Credo stood straight, squaring his shoulders, though Dante was the one whom looked more intimidating. Credo was slightly shaken up, his thoughts racing as he searched the others eyes. ‘He’s no demon. He’s...’ Dante came closer, eyes red, watching his. Credo searched them, their noses just barely brushing. He exhaled a shaking breath and Dante’s lips were back on his. ‘He’s a Succubus..!’ 

—————————————————

The next morning, Credo sat up in his bed, the Devil Hunter fast asleep next to him. He watched him for some time in silence, hand rested under his chin, watching the rise and fall of Dante’s back as he slowly breathed. ‘Indecent... Sleeping without a shirt...’ he thought, his eyes trailing along the skin of Dante’s back. He exhaled a sigh, turning his head away, annoyed at himself for even looking at the Devil. 

He knew they had did nothing the night prior, still, his emotions felt all over the place. It unsettled him. He opened his wardrobe, taking out his usual attire and glanced back at the Devil Hunter once more, before walking into the bathroom to take a shower and dress himself. 

————————————————-

As Dante awoke, sitting up and stretching, his hair slightly askew, he immediately noticed Credo had gone. Standing up and scratching his head, he noticed his clothes were freshly clean and folded on the end of the bed. ‘What time is it?’ He thought, looking around. His eyes caught Credo’s clock and it had been midday by now. Dante made an expression and exhaled a sigh, stretching his back. “Well... Guess it’s time to rock.” 

He put on his clothes and was about to be on his way, but paused for just a moment. He smiled to himself and turned on his heel, stepping over beside Credo’s bed and placed a single rose on his nightstand, whispering to himself. 

“I’ll see you ‘round, babe.” 

At that, Dante took his leave and went on to continue his search for Yamato and Sparda. 

————————————————-

Credo entered his room that night, seeing as the Devil Hunter was gone. He sighed a breath of relief, speaking to himself. “Such a nuisance...” Something caught his eye, curiously, he stepped over to his bed, finding the clothes he had lent Dante folded upon the end of the bed. Yet, another thing caught his eye, furrowing his brow, he stepped closer to his nightstand and picked up the single red rose. He parted his lips, though nothing came out except for a single breath. ‘Damn him...’ Credo thought, covering his mouth with a hand, the other remaining to hold the rose as he sat on his bed. 

“Dante...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what to say here, it’s kind of a short one. I mean, they all are lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Credo come across each other in the middle of Credo’s confusion of Sanctus betraying him and it leads to Dante showing Credo how he should be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit long, and it’s kind of a timeskip to when actual events happen in DMC4, although I didn’t include them. I’ll put a WARNING for explicit sexual content.

The next time they meet, it is after Credo had fought Nero, after his sister was taken by Agnus, after Nero had fought Dante. Credo wanted answers. Why did Sanctus turn on him? Why would they take his beloved sister and use him? ‘Dammit all!’ He mentally screamed. ‘Was it all for nothing? Everything I have done for him... Everything I...’ His thoughts are stopped short as his eyes lock onto a figure clad in red at the end of the corridor. Eyes narrowing, glowing red in his anger. He was losing control. 

“Dante.” 

The Devil Hunter gave him a cheeky smile, Rebellion rested upon his back. “Hey there, babe. Long time no see.” Dante immediately knew something was amiss. The strange demonic energy surrounding Credo, his eyes piercing into Dante’s. Next thing he knew, Credo was across the room, triggered into his Angelo form, sword drawn and clashing with Dante in his fury. 

Dante’s feet skid across the tiled floor, pushing back with Rebellion, a chuckle vibrating from his lips. “Woah, woah! Didn’t think you’d be that excited to see me.” 

Credo only growled, gritting his teeth together, and shoved the Devil Hunter back with a hard push. “Shut up! I’ve had enough of you and your childish attitude.” 

“Oh, honey, I don’t think you’ve even had half of me.” Dante quickly retorted back, resting Rebellion on his shoulder, looking haughty as ever. The Holy Knight immediately seethed, attacking once more, relentless. Dante was quick to clash his sword, reading Credo’s every move in his fit of rage, until the other came to an abrupt stop. 

The Devil Hunter immediately lowered his sword, watching Credo as the other panted and gasped for breath, already having been exhausted from fighting with Nero. Credo had come to the conclusion they hoped for Nero to kill him, but why? Dante took a step forward, reaching a hand out, but halted as Credo yelled, “Don’t touch me!” Dante disobeyed, grabbing Credo and pulling him closer, Rebellion held strongly in his right hand. 

In his exhaustion, Credo dropped out of his Angelo form, falling against Dante, grasping onto his coat, though he did not let his tears fall, hoping to keep at least some dignity. He didn’t need to say a word as Dante held him, his chin resting atop the Holy Knights head.

Dante noticed a door had been open, pulling the other into the room and closing the door behind them. A quiet library. Dante took in his surroundings as Credo moved away from him, turning his back to Dante, his voice barely above a whisper, but Dante’s oversensitive demonic hearing could pick up his voice.

“They betrayed me. I was a fool, thinking had I done whatever they asked, that I...”

Dante sighed, resting a hand on Credo’s left shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “You did what you thought was right. Protecting what is dear to you. There’s no shame in that. But,”

Credo slowly turned around as Dante maneuvered him to do so, placing his hands on either one of Credo’s arms, Rebellion upon his back once more. The Devil Hunters gaze found his, though, Dante’s eyes were glowing red, piercing into Credo’s, but his anger was not towards him.

“Me or Nero is going to kick that old man’s holy ass.” 

His tone was stern, then, moments later, his eyes were shifted back to their normal bright blue and his voice fell soft. Hesitating for only a moment, he caressed Credo’s cheek in his palm, soothing his skin with his thumb. The other slowly relaxed into Dante’s touch, eyelashes fluttering. He was taken from his thoughts as Dante’s hand drew back, only to take one of his, slipping Credo’s glove off and raised his hand to his lips. Watching Credo through his eyelashes, he placed a soft kiss upon the Holy Knight’s knuckles, enjoying the way it made the other practically squirm, though if need be, he would let go. 

Credo’s cheeks were flushed, all the way to the tips of his ears. He did not pull away, just did not know what to make of the Devil Hunter. As Dante placed another delicate kiss on Credo’s palm, he could feel the others pulse pounding. He smiled against Credo’s palm, raising his gaze to meet the Holy Knight’s, and like that, Credo melted. 

Dante pulled him close, resting a hand on the small of Credo’s back, drawing him closer. Their chests pressed firmly together, breath hot and mingling. Dante could feel the others heart thundering against him. Asking permission with his eyes, he leaned in closer, their noses brushing. Credo breathed a soft gasp, lips parting as he whispered. “This isn’t the...” His words fell short as Dante interrupted and also finished his sentence. “Time? It never is. But, what really is the right time?” Credo’s gaze trailed off, not sure how to answer to that. 

Without really putting any thought to it, Credo lifted a hand, hesitating for just a moment, before delicately slipping his fingers into Dante’s hair, feeling how coarse it was. The Devil Hunter softly hummed, closing his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of Credo’s fingers in his hair. He parted his lips, his voice low, “You’re really making me want to kiss you.” 

At that, Credo slowly pulled his hand away and Dante opened his eyes, a loving grin on his face. Credo was flushed red, averting his gaze, and, hell with it, Dante leaned in, capturing Credo’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. Credo parted his lips with a gasp, allowing Dante to further the kiss, his eyelashes fluttering as he felt the Devil’s hot tongue brush his own. A moan escaped him, smothered by Dante’s lips, his arms wrapping around the Devil Hunter’s neck. Dante held him tightly, their kiss growing more fierce, until Credo pulled his head back, gasping for a breath. 

Dante rested his forehead against Credo’s, their breaths coming together in hot pants, hearts pounding. Dante found himself staring into Credo’s glistening eyes. The other whispered, his voice utterly breathless. “Succubus...” Dante only chuckled, unsure if he meant that as an insult. “I’ve met some of those. I’m not one, but I’ll take the compliment.” Credo rolled his eyes, and decided to quiet the other with initiating his own kiss. Dante was definitely not expecting that. He pressed into the kiss, almost hungry, his hands beginning to wander. 

Credo shivered, unsure how he felt about being touched in such a way, but he allowed it. Allowed Dante to back him into a table. Allowed Dante to hoist him up and sitting him on that table, standing between his legs. Not once breaking away from their kiss, until he moved to kiss down Credo’s neck, adjusting his collar to do so. Credo breathed another gasp as Dante’s strong hands took hold of his thighs, pressing his groin closer against Credo’s. Credo could do nothing but hold onto the Devil Hunter. He could do nothing but moan as Dante ground their hips together. 

Dante brought their lips back together, kissing him as he gently lied Credo down on the table, his hair framing around his head. As Dante pulled away, he stood up straight and looked down at him, his hands caressing Credo’s thighs, eyes hungry with and blown with desire. Credo’s neck was flushed a deep red, his heart was pounding so hard, he was scared, but he didn’t want to stop. As if Dante knew, he muttered, “We can stop here if...” Credo shook his head, reaching up for Dante to be closer and the other obliged, bending down and kissing him once more. 

————————————————-

Dante carefully removed one of Credo’s boots, caressing his ankle and bringing it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss, before moving to the other. Doing the same, he removed Credo’s other boot and placed a soft kiss on his ankle. Credo’s eyes were glued on the sight before him, Dante between his legs, carefully unbuttoning his coat and placing gentle kisses down his chest. Credo’s breath hitched, biting a knuckle as he felt Dante’s teeth tease one of his nipples. His back arched from the table, head lolling back as he felt the Devil Hunters hot mouth close around his nipple, sucking. He softly gasped, curling his toes, his hands searching for something to grasp. 

Dante moved to the opposite nipple, humming in enjoyment of Credo’s responses. As he teased him with his tongue, he drew a hand to Credo’s groin, caressing and palming him through his pants. Credo moaned at that, his eyes finding Dante’s whom was smiling at him. It was quiet in the library, silent, all that was heard were Credo’s soft breaths and cries as Dante continued on. 

Coming to a stop, Dante’s eyes lingered on the scar that adorned Credo’s abdomen. A cross. It was peculiar. Dante raised his gaze to find Credo was looking away. Not even thinking twice, he placed a delicate kiss upon the scar, before rising and finding Credo’s lips once more, kissing him and muttering, “I’ve got plenty of those myself.” Credo lowered his gaze to his scar, carefully tracing its outline with his fingertips. Dante, however, stole his attention away once more, before he could get stuck in that head of his again. Kissing down Credo’s jawline and gently sucking a light bruise on his neck, he pulled away, only to shrug off his coat, letting it fall forgotten to the floor. Rebellion made a loud clatter, but they paid no mind, Credo finding his breath being stolen once again in another searing kiss.

Pulling away, Dante moved down, kissing a trail down Credo’s chest, down his stomach, enjoying the way the Holy Knight arched in his touch. He paused at the hem of Credo’s pants, directing his gaze up, asking permission with his eyes. Credo watched, chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. He gave a shy nod and immediately turned his head, his hair falling into his eyes. He was about to do this. This Devil was going to take him and eat him up. No one showed such... ‘Love...’ he thought. No one showed any sort of love or affection towards him. Kyrie did, but it wasn’t like this. This was different. This was... 

Dante delicately brushed Credo’s hair behind his ear, his expression soft, a smile tugging on his lips. Credo’s eyes brimmed with tears as he looked back at Dante. He reached and Dante allowed himself to be pulled down, holding Credo in a tight embrace. Credo buried his face in the crook of Dante’s neck and allowed himself to let go. His body trembled, his voice wavering, Dante’s hands caressed his sides. Is this what it felt like? Love? It was suffocating. It didn’t make sense. None of this made sense. 

Exhaling a shaking breath, Credo whispered against Dante’s neck, holding onto him tightly. “Please...” Dante didn’t need an explanation. He didn’t need to think another thought as he carefully and very slowly unbuckled Credo’s belt. Keeping his movements slow if Credo had wanted to stop this at any given time. Silence filled the room, save for the soft thud of fabric falling to the floor as Dante carefully slid Credo out of his pants. He met the Holy Knights gaze. His eyes were slightly reddened and he leaned down, delicately kissing his lashes, before taking him in. A sight to behold. 

Credo was flushed red, laying bare on the table before Dante’s eyes. The Devil Hunter’s gaze was hungry. Dante took the moment to unbuckle and unzip his vest, letting it fall, and Savior he was a masterpiece. A work of art. Scars adorned his skin, muscles like a God. Credo’s breath caught and Dante’s lips tugged into a smirk. 

“It’s not polite to stare.” Dante interrupted his thoughts and Credo’s face burned with a thousand suns. Looking away and covering his eyes with an arm, Dante took that moment to lick his own hand with that devilish tongue, before wrapping his fingers around Credo, taking him firmly into his hand. Credo’s breath hitched as Dante began to move his hand, pumping him slowly, with a firm grip. His toes curled as he felt Dante’s thumb brush and press against the tip. He couldn’t stay quiet, he moaned, grasping onto Dante’s wrist, though loosely, not wanting him to stop. 

As Dante continued to jerk his hand, slowly quickening his pace, he busied his mouth with one of Credo’s nipples, once more sucking and teasingly biting the little nub between his teeth. Credo writhed, his breath coming in sharp gasps as he searched for something to grasp onto. Anything. At that moment, Dante had an idea and lowered himself down, taking Credo into his mouth, in which drew a choked gasp from Credo’s lips. Credo’s hands found Dante’s hair, grasping, pulling, his back arching, head tossing back, his mouth open in a silent moan. Dante hummed in delight around him, taking him with ease, his hands busying themselves with the others testicles. 

At that moment, Credo made the mistake to open his eyes, looking down, and Dante had been looking up, watching him, his lips stretched around him. The sight was too lewd. It was too much. Credo came with a choked cry, his grasp tightening on Dante’s hair and shoulder, his toes curling and back arching just barely off the table. Dante took him all. He furrowed his brow and swallowed every last offering drop, giving Credo’s balls a gentle squeeze, before popping his mouth off with an obscene sound. 

Credo lay on the table, coming down from his high, his chest flushed, rising and falling with his heavy breaths. The Devil Hunter licked his lips as he stood back up, watching Credo. The other was in a slight daze, his eyelashes fluttering in his euphoria as Dante leaned down, capturing Credo’s lips in a deep kiss. Tasting himself on Dante’s tongue, the Holy Knight moaned, his voice muffled as the other smothered him. 

Dante was far from finished, he took Credo by the wrist, slowly guiding his hand between his legs and pressed the other’s palm against his groin. Rasping a groan on the others lips, he pressed his hips closer, grinding himself in Credo’s palm as he lowered his head to kiss the others neck. Credo took his bottom lip between his teeth, his head lolling to give Dante more room. A small, soft gasp left his lips as he felt the Devil Hunter through the fabric of his pants. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he exhaled a breath, relaxing into Dante’s touch as the other left delicate kisses along his collarbone. 

Seconds later, Dante arose, glancing down as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, carefully pushing them down just enough to take himself into his palm. Credo’s breath caught, staring at the sight before him. Dante only chuckled, catching Credo’s eyes as he spat into his hand, causing the other to make an unamused expression. The Devil Hunter’s lips pulled into a smirk as he lowered his hand, not to himself, but to Credo’s entrance. He froze his actions, immediately noticing Credo’s eyes upon him, the other forgot how to breathe. 

He leaned down once again, his lips barely brushing Credo’s as he lowly whispered, “Just relax and breathe, babe. I got ya.” With that, he teased the other’s hole with a finger, watching Credo’s lips part in a soft gasp. A soft, “Dante...” was all he needed as he pushed his finger into him. Credo grasped onto him, tightly, legs finding their way around Dante’s waist. Dante was amazed at the sight before him, Credo writhing in pure bliss, his hips tilting as Dante gently fingered him, adding a second finger drew a moan from the Holy Knight. Many words crossed Dante’s mind, how he’d love to dirty talk the other, tease him, but this wasn’t the time. 

Pulling his fingers free, Dante spat into his hand once more, earning yet another look from the Holy Knight at his crude display. He took himself into his palm, carefully pumping and slicking himself up as he guided himself. His voice was quiet, sultry, eyes gleaming with want, “Relax, babe. And if it’s too much, just let me know.” With that and a barely noticeable nod from Credo, he pushed in, slowly, resting a hand on Credo’s hip, the other beside the Holy Knight on the table. Arms held onto him tightly, thighs squeezing around him, it was hot, but he glanced every now and then to make sure Credo was alright. 

Credo sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, attempting to stay quiet, his eyes screwed shut, brows furrowed. Dante kissed him, easing him to relax more as he pushed in further, whispering, “Don’t hide that pretty voice. Sing for me, sweetie.” Credo let go, gasping and moaning as Dante slowly began to rock his hips. The sound of the table lightly creaking as well as Credo’s embarrassing moans and Dante’s low groaning and heavy breaths as he thrust just a bit faster were heard throughout the room. 

‘This Devil is...’ Credo’s mind was slowly drifting, Dante picked up the pace, lowering down to tease the skin of Credo’s neck with his teeth, something feral burning within him. Credo pressed his lips together in hopes to silence himself, ‘No one’s ever...’ Dante took him into his palm, jerking his hand as he thrust harder, groaning into the crook of Credo’s neck. Nails raked up Dante’s back, drawing a loud growl from the Devil Hunter’s lips. He pulled Credo up, holding him close as he began to pound into him. Credo was startled as he was suddenly moved, holding onto Dante tightly. He couldn’t think anymore, his breath hitched with every thrust of those devilish hips. He was coming undone, a loud cry forcing its way past his lips as Dante hit his prostate. Credo was embarrassed, but Dante grinned devilishly, his eyes glowing red. 

That was all he needed, resting a hand on the small of Credo’s back, whispering in his ear as he thrust deeply, “Jackpot.” Credo would have punched him, would have, but he didn’t have time to think or react as Dante fucked him hard, groaning into his ear, pulling desperate cries and gasps from Credo’s lips until the other was a mess. It only took a few more thrusts until Credo’s eyes brimmed with tears and he cried out “Dante..!” as he came for the second time, albeit this one more intense than the last. His thighs trembled, eyes closed tightly, face hidden in the crook of the Devil Hunter’s neck. All he saw was a white hot light in his ecstasy. ‘Gorgeous...’ Dante thought. It only took him just a couple more thrusts, before he was coming as well with a deep groan. 

Post orgasm, as Dante and Credo panted to catch their breaths, the Devil Hunter eased him to lay down on the table, looking down at him in awe as the Holy Knights hair was askew, in his face and framed around his head, his expression soft and just a touch exhausted. Dante smiled, placing a kiss on Credo’s lips, before delicately running his fingers through Credo’s hair. The other would’ve retorted a annoyed comment if that were the hand inside of him, but he could care less at this given moment. 

Credo caught Dante’s expression, his eyes were no longer full of hunger, but... He shied away at the thought protruding his mind at what he thought that look could be. This man wasn’t someone who would or could love someone so easily, yet, Credo fell for him instantly. Just the way Dante looked at him, spoke to him, treated him. Credo mentally scoffed, he sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl. 

Abrupting him from his thoughts, Dante caressed Credo’s cheek as if knowing he was lost in his head again. He carefully eased himself from Credo and tucked himself away, earning a hitched breath from the other. Pulling up his pants and buckling his belt, Dante then carefully lifted Credo into his arms and sat down on the floor with him in his lap. Surprised, Credo had not expected to be...cuddled after their...lovemaking? The Holy Knight flushed with embarrassment in Dante’s arms as the other placed delicate kisses along his jawline. 

“You needn’t...” Credo started, but Dante interrupted, “I do.” Dante smothered Credo in kisses, ‘Insufferable...’ he thought, placing a hand on the back of Dante’s head, his fingers carding through the Devil Hunters hair. A light, almost unnoticeable chuckle left Credo, and Dante paused. Smiling, and giving Credo a knowing look, the Holy Knight fumbled on his words and looked away in his embarrassment. Dante chuckled, leaning in and kissing the shell of Credo’s ear, sending a shiver up the others spine and Credo instinctively covered his reddened ear, scowling at Dante who only laughed. 

“You’re so cute, putting on that grumpy face.” Credo looked at him in annoyance, “Cute? I am not cute. And I do not put on any...” Dante kissed him, hard, stealing his breath away for the millionth time. As the Devil Hunter pulled back, a shit eating grin on his face, Credo’s expression was more dazed as if he was in a trance. Of course, Dante had to open his mouth, “You don’t put anything on? Good. Love to see it.” At that Credo immediately smacked the back of Dante’s head, only earning him a laugh. “Insufferable.” He scowled at nothing in particular and Dante calmed his snickering. Reaching for his coat, he removed Rebellion, silently apologizing for letting her fall to the ground and slipped his coat around Credo’s shoulders, enjoying the flustered look the other gave him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credo opens up to Dante and Dante does the same. 
> 
> Unfortunately all of their time together ends in tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for canon character death

As they sat, Dante cuddled Credo, whispering embarrassing, but loving words to him, enjoying the other seeming to be annoyed with him, but was only flustered by the Devil Hunters words. Eventually they fell into silence, Credo’s head resting upon Dante’s shoulder, deep in thought. He shouldn’t be here. He should be rescuing his sister and Nero. Damn him for enjoying a moment of peace. 

He exhaled a breath, before Dante’s eyes opened, listening as Credo began to speak, his gaze adrift, looking at nothing in particular.

“Agnus gave me this scar...” Subconsciously, his fingertips brushed over the scar adorning his abdomen. “In his sick twisted ways, he gave it to me and took enjoyment watching me scream and thrash.” He furrowed his brow, his expression pained as if he could see the memories right in front of him. “My Angelic form was given to me by his Holiness. With the help of Agnus and his sick experimentations.” His fist clenched, shaking in anger. “I swore my life to his Holiness, and this...” He lowered his gaze, falling silent. 

It took only a few moments for Dante to chime in, Credo’s gaze raising to look at him. “Like I said before, you did what you thought was right. Wanting to protect the ones you love. That ain’t easy. Unfortunately it always comes with consequences...” Dante seemed lost, as if he was remembering something. Credo raised a hand, taking Dante by surprise as he cupped the Devil Hunters cheek in his palm. Dante gave him a delicate smile and turned his head to place a kiss on his palm, causing the Holy Knight to fluster. 

“My mother gave her life to protect me and my brother. I know you would do the same for the kiddos.” Credo slowly sat up straight in Dante’s arms, watching him. The other brushed Credo’s messy hair behind his ear. “What they’ve done to you,” Dante’s eyes reddened, glowing, losing just a bit of control of himself. “I’ll make sure that old man doesn’t even wake up in hell.” Credo raised his eyebrows, wanting to scold the other for insulting his Holiness, but Savior be damned, he didn’t give a shit anymore. He leaned in, kissing Dante, whom was taken aback, but instantly calmed, pressing back and cupping Credo’s face between his hands. 

As they parted their lips, Credo almost felt overwhelmed with the urge to say a three letter sentence, though he didn’t. Dante could tell, just by the look in his eyes, but also said nothing.

—————————————————

As they both dressed themselves back to decency, Dante apologized once again to Rebellion, hoping she’d forgive him. Credo did what he could with the mess that was his hair, but gave up and let it fall back in his face, in which Dante gave him a look, almost wanting to wreck the man all over again. Credo caught him, not that Dante was trying to hide his obvious horny display, and turned away, beginning to walk to the door. 

Dante stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, slowly sliding it down Credo’s arm and taking his hand in his own to pull him close. Credo allowed him, hesitantly meeting his gaze and without thinking, he whispered, “Like gems...” as he looked into those damn eyes. Dante raised his eyebrows at the sudden comment and Credo felt the need to just curl up into a ball, hide from his embarrassment.

The Devil Hunter smiled lovingly at Credo and leaned in, distracting him with one final kiss, before whispering something into his ear that made Credo’s eyes widen, his breath hitch and his face burn. At that Dante took his leave, striding across the room and giving a salute with his usual “Adios.” 

Credo stood, still stunned and raised his hand to calm his heart. Looking down, he blinked, ‘When did he..?’ He delicately took the red rose from the hem of his coat, holding it in his hand and looking to the door where the Devil Hunter had been seconds ago. His expression was saddened, not wanting the moment they had shared to end, but he had to save his sister. Kyrie and Nero needed his help. Hopefully they would cross paths once more. With that, Credo tucked the thornless rose into his coat and was on his way. 

“Such an insufferable man.”

————————————————-

This was the end, all he could hear was the cry of Nero’s voice yelling for him, a sharp, unbearable pain in his gut as the Yamato was stabbed through him. He felt himself falling, unable to catch himself, and suddenly he was in the arms of another. Vision blurred, blood gushing from his body, he was rested on a hard surface, coughing red onto the pavement. 

He heard two voices around him, one that of a woman’s, the other...

“Dante...”

The one clad in red snapped at attention when hearing his name. ‘Shit...’ Dante thought. ‘Don’t do this shit to me.’ His brow furrowed, steadying Credo, almost forgetting Trish was beside him, watching them. Instead of asking the bullshit question of was Credo alright, he asked, “Where are they going?” Dante scolded himself mentally. ‘Idiot. Dumbass. Don’t ask him that shit. It’s your fault you weren’t faster.’ 

Credo’s eyes searched the air, trying to focus his vision, only able to see Dante, but just barely as the other was so close. His hand pressing against his gut in attempt to slow the bleeding. There was no stopping it, he just needed to hang on a little longer. He reached a hand out and Dante immediately grasped it, firmly. “He’s going to...” His voice was raspy, strained with pain, his hold on Dante’s hand loose. He was out of breath. “He’s going...to...unleash hell...” 

Dante understood, Sanctus was going to use the Yamato to open up the gates of hell and unleash a world of chaos just like... The Devil Hunter cursed under his breath as Credo attempted to stand. Dante’s heart sunk as Credo desperately grasped onto him, reaching into his coat...and pulling out the rose given to him by the Devil Hunter hours prior, it was now soaked in his own blood. 

Dante parted his lips, but he was unable to speak, Credo making it to the punch. “Please... If I could...have one last request...” Dante’s expression twisted in pain at hearing the Holy Knight speak those damn words in such a weak voice. He brought him close, biting his own tongue as Credo attempted a smile, looking towards him, “Save Kyrie...and Nero...” 

With that, Dante’s breath stopped, he looked away, lowering his head and holding both Credo whom was now lifeless in his arms and the rose in his hand. Dante bent to a knee, brushing Credo’s hair behind his ear as he lied him down on the pavement, placing the rose upon his chest, before rising to his feet. 

He quickly turned around, voice with a demonic tinge to it, though Trish didn’t say anything about it. “Let’s go.” 

As they left, Credo’s body disintegrated into nothing, as if it had disappeared. 

The rose left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this fic made any sense but here I am lol I hope to maybe continue it in another batch of fics.


End file.
